Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by 61394
Summary: heroes are enemies and enemies are freinds in this exciting continuation of the Goku series with threats lurking in every corner even upon Goku's stomach will our heroes survive to puberty read and find out
1. Chapter 1

IT IS UNANIMOUS the Goku series will go on to book seven thank you for your generous reviews and support as I bring you for your viewing and entertainment pleasure the inaugural chapter of Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Rufus Scrimgeour felt like he could use a drink over the past three months the department of magical law enforcement had been overrun with cases so much so that the aurors had to pick up some of the cases

Murders thefts and bombings were overwhelming the aurors how the head of the department Amelia Bones wasn't breaking under the enormous pressure Scrimgeour couldn't figure out

He was about to enter his favorite muggle pub when he saw her based on her choice of apparel and the muggles passing by she was clearly magical but he had never seen an outfit like hers

She wore a black high collared coat with red lining and clouds blue pants with white cloth covers around her ankles and what appeared to be a hybrid of combat boots and sandals

Over all the woman herself was quite attractive but Scrimgeour paid no attention to that as she pulled out her wand and walked towards him

Rufus dashed to the left running into the alley apparating to the other side of the fence looking back he saw her calmly following Scrimgeour knew he needed to get her away from the muggles before he could engage her

"Reducto" she called out the ground beneath his feet shattered Scrimgeour apparated again landing by a lamp post before he continued running

After another turn he arrived at his location a 'condemned building' used by the DMLE as a safe house he wasn't surprised when the woman was standing on the steps

"You've led me on quite the chase Auror" she said holding out her wand "but here is where you die"

"I've never met you what business do you have with me"

"With you personally none but you're a competent auror therefore you're a threat to my organization"

So the crimes were connected by an organization he'd need to report this to Madam Bones after he took care of her "Petrificus Totatalis" he said casting the full body bind catching the woman but in a poof of smoke she vanished in her place was a log

"By Merlin what happened" he asked before he was stabbed through the chest looking down he saw the woman's hand pull out of his chest Scrimgeour fell to his knees holding onto his chest

The woman crouched down her face inches from his "you've done better than most but in the end you've fallen like the rest to Akatsuki" she said apparating from the safe house

Daybreak that was Japanese why was a Japanese organization creating trouble in Britain it didn't matter what did was warning Scrimgeour put his finger in his blood and began writing

But he could feel it his life force leaving his body being pulled closer to death in his final moments he wasn't thinking of the magical world but of his wife who died in voldemorts first war

"Ab i gail" he whispered dying and reuniting with her in heaven

His body wouldn't be discovered for a week written besides his body was

 _Aka_ tsu **ki**

Yes I'm aware this is a short chapter but hey not everything can be an epic adventure so you know the drill give me a review faves follows and any theories you have and I'll see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say thank you for any reviews I've gotten for chapter 1 I'd thank you personally but since this chapter is being written before chapter 1 is published I really can't

So instead I'll just give you chapter 2

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

"Gah this is terrible stupid empty brain" Harry said banging his head on his desk while Goku laughed his head off at his brothers continued exasperation

"Come on Harry it's not that hard I did it in a minute"

"Your also not a wizard so you picked the easy classes" Goku shrugged he wasn't wrong

You seem confused let's back track during their summer Hogwarts upcoming third years pick their electives and are expected to mail them in a week the deadline is today and Harry still hadn't picked one

"Oh for god's sake let me help" Ruby said with a scowl since her possession by Voldemort she had become more emotional which would be good if her range wasn't anger and indifference

 **Hogwarts electives list**

 **Arithmancy: Septimus Vector**

 **Care of Magical creatures: Silvanius Kettleburn**

 **Divination: Sybil Trelawney**

 **Muggle Studies: Charity Burbage**

 **Ancient Runes: Bathelsda Babbling**

 **Sealing arts: Jordan Jordan**

 **Magical Art: Walter Davis Muggle Art: Lillian Davis**

 **Alchemy: Merl Vanin**

 **Xylomancy: Selina Sapworty**

Ruby began crossing off names until all that were left were four "there I made it easier now pick something"

Harry with Ruby potters glare over his head ended up picking Sealing Arts and Care of magical creatures

Harry gave his class list to Hedgewig and the owl flew off Harry then messed up his sisters hair "thanks Ruby"

She waved him off and the three ended up going down for dinner

It wasn't long before Harry was standing with the rest of his family at corner of Magnolia Crescent

James and Lily waving at the passersby when they first moved here Vernon and his bull dog of a sister Marge tried to slander them claiming they were alcoholics and criminals but the Potters freindly personality showed they were the farthest thing from alchoholic addicts Marge tried to get them evicted and Ruby called her a name so bad Lily literally scrubbed her mouth with soap

When the street was cleared James raised his wand speeding forward a purple double decker bus stopped in front of them a pimply attendant came out

"Welcome to the night bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard my name is Stan Shunpike" Stan said boredly before looking at the Potters

"Hey ain't you the boy who lived" he asked

"Nope names Bond James Bond" Harry said getting a chuckle out of Ruby and James before they were silenced by Lily

"Well then where you going Mr. Bond" he asked as the Potters entered the bus

"31 High Street Edinburgh" James said "and there's an extra galleon for you and the driver if you get us there by one thirty"

Stan nodded rapidly bowing his head "certainly Mr. Bond" he then looked to the driver an old man with glasses that made his eyes look enormous "take it away ern"

"Yeah take it away Ern" a shrunken head on the mirror said Ern closed the door and began driving Goku rolled out of his seat going head first into Ruby

"Goku get off me" she said tossing him of her "I prefer flying why couldn't we have just flown" a dazed Goku asked

Lily held back her breakfast before it could escape "you just had to offer them a tip didn't you James"

A sheepish James smiled at Lily while rubbing the back of his head "you know how my mum is about punctuality Lils"

"You're still sleeping on the couch tonight"

"Yes dear" James muttered

"Do you want to make it a week"

"No No I do not" James said hoping to appease his upset wife

The bus continued to swerve through traffic even squeezing two muggle double deckers like the night bus was toothpaste coming out the tube

A wizard dropped his copy of the Daily Prophet and it flew into Harrys face the man on the front page screaming at unseen enemies

 **Sirius Black**

 **Escapes Azkaban**

"Who's Sirius Black" Harry asked

"Whose Sirius Black" Stan said in shock "e's only the most deadly criminal in Britain he escaped Azkaban and killed 13 people with a spell"

"One spell took out 13 people" Goku asked Stan nodded "y'ep and they say he's a beast in the martial arts once ripped a mans arm off least according to the rumors"

"they also say he wa You Know Who's second in command" the shrunken head said "ERN LITTLE OLD LADY 12:00"

Ern pulled the brakes just as an old lady pushing a shopping cart passed in front of them "10 9 8" the shrunken head began counting

" and three quarters 1" the old lady finished crossing the street and the night bus went speeding along gaining even more speed through the country side before arriving in Edinburgh

Stopping on High Street James gave his tip and they stepped off "you be careful now Mr. Bond wouldn't want Sirius Black to get you"

Harry nodded before James kept him moving as the night bus zipped away again James led the family into an alley between two shops and stood in the center

"James what are you doing" Lily asked James snapped his feet together before he leaping up going through the ground

"Prat" Lily said "come along now kids" Lily said repeating what her husband did

Seeing where both their parents disappeared Harry pushed Ruby towards it "ladies first"

Ruby muttered something under her breath before she leaped down Harry did the same Goku after a few moments flew up into the air and dove head first through the pavment and ended up on his head

"Ow" Goku muttered his head banged against the floor "I hate magic"

James laughed and helped Goku up "sorry son I guess I should have told you"

When Goku's head stopped spinning he looked around and saw a black cobblestone street under his feet and apartments on either side of the road leading to a bug domed building flying a flag for the ministry of magic

"Welcome to Bruxas Forma" a elderly woman with grey hair covering her right eye said waling up to them in purple pants and a yellow cardigan "you're late"

James hugged the woman "hello mum" she hugged him back "Lily you look as lovely as ever"

Lily smiled and thanked her mother in law

"Now come along come along I left your grandfather alone with the shepherds pie and root beer"

"ROOT BEER" Goku shouted before he ran forward at saiyan level speeds

Their grandmother laughed "it seems he hasn't changed"

"no he hasn't"

"does he know where he's going" Harry asked before they ran after Goku so he wouldn't do something stupid

Well they were going to try to stop him

The Irish country side is a great place to look at the stars especially the very bright shooting star coming right at you

Wait what the star crashed into the ground creating a crater when the smoke clears it's a smoking metal pod the pod opens and a creature who looks like an anthropomorphic gila monster comes out

If Gila Monsters were the color of red grapes with toxic green spikes going along it's head like a Mohawk it wore black armor with brown shoulder guards white boots and a blue scouter

"alright let's find the little defect" he said activiating his scouter numbers began beeping

"ah hat power level **6,040** that should be it" but the scouter began beeping again

"what **7,800** and **9,000** are coming from the opposite direction"

The scouter kept beeping recoding power levels seven thousand fifty nine ten thousand forty six fifteen thousand ninty six and hundreds more mixed in with single digit ones

But the scouter broke shattering into hundreds of little pieces after it recorded the last power level

"power level **87,000** " he mumbled in disbelief "I can't leave without identifying the power source Freiza would destroy me" alien said taking off in the direction of the power sourece

And here's where we end chapter 2

Guess who that last power level belonged to I'll give you a tiny hint

It's not Goku's power level

If you don't figure it out that's ok power levels are just something Toriyama Sama made up to give the earthlings an advantage against the planet trade organization see ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter Another Chapter this one's going to have Hermione Ron and that pompous gas bag in the green bowler hat I mean Britain's beloved minister of magic

HA HA HA I COULDN'T SAY THAT WITHOUT LAUGHING OH I CAN'T WAIT TO REPLACE HIM WITH **SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT**

Good thing I had that spoiler alarm installed I nearly gave you guys information you didn't need to know until later that is

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Goku and Harry were standing across side by side facing off against James while Lily Ruby and their grandparents watched

Well Grandma Potter did Grandpa Potter a balding wizard was asleep in what looked to be a very comfortable recliner that had with magic walked out onto the porch

Grandma smacked him on the back of his balding head "Oh Richard wake up" Grandpa eye's snapped open and he grabbed his wand flailing it around like a shot gun looking for unseen enemies

"Is it dinner time Emily I'm famished" he said with a yawn "Lily is that you"

"Hi dad" Lily greeted Grandpa looked around "why am I outside"

"Your son is going to spar with our grandchildren" Grandma answered "oh before noon he's your son"

"It's twelve forty five you slept through lunch Grandpa" Ruby told him

Grandpa yawned reclining back into his chair "well wake me at dinner time sapphire"

"It's Ruby Grandpa" Ruby said before the fight began Goku leapt onto Harry's shoulder using them as a spring board to fling himself through the air towards James

While Harry ran forward feinting a charge but leaping to the side arms reach from James leaping to strike him in his side

James spun on his heel raising his knee to block Harry's punch and his elbow to block Goku's kick making him look like a statue to some obscure Hindu god

James phased away Goku's and Harry's momentum had them crashing together in seconds "oh my head" Goku moaned helping Harry up to his feet

"What is it with this planet and the saiyan head shots" he asked aloud

"Couldn't tell you if I tried son" James said before smirking "now then aren't you to going to fight"

Goku setteled into a familiar stance "Shishi" he called

Harry put his hands around Goku's "Shishi" he said also first a blue orb formed in Goku's palm but it quickly turned red

"Dama" they called pushing the orb forward turning it into a beam as wide as master roshi's Kamehameha James snapped his foot forward striking the kick to the side the beam bent and struck the ground creating a small explosion

"How did that not work" Harry said after the chamber of secrets incident Harry and Goku had worked on creating a collaboration attack the Shishi Dama or Lion Bomb in English was what they came up with but it couldn't even stop their dad

"Nice try boys" James said appearing behind them hitting them both with a kick that sent them flying out of the arena "but there's still decades of experience between you two and me"

"Usually with experience comes humility" Lily teased her husband

James laughed "what is this Hu mil ity Lils I've never heard such a sill word"

"You'd think with Goku's super saiyan transformation it's be dad eating gravel"

Goku got up and rubbed his head "Believe me I've tried that it didn't work"

This got Harrys attention when did his brother try to beat their dad with his transformation

"Last August believe me Dad outpaced me his legs are probably the strongest in the world"

Grandpa Potter muttered in his sleep "second to Padfoot never could keep up with Padfoot"

A curious Ruby tapped her grandfather on the shoulder "who's Padfoot Grandpa come on wake up and tell us"

"Drop it Ruby" James said coldly which is _Bizarre_ James Potter never got angry even in a fight with Voldemort he cracked jokes (which made his wife question his sanity)

"Ruby Victoria Potter drop it" Lily said with just as much ice as her husband "it's not a good topic"

"Oh so he's dead" Goku said James nodded before walking back towards the house "Padfoot is gone and he ain't coming back"

The rest of the visit went as well as it could Grandma made dinner Grandpa mostly kept awake but by the end they were standing in the parlor of the elder Potters home the fire green as Harry's eyes

"It was great seeing you all again" Grandma said "make sure to stop by at Christmas I'm putting together one of my parties"

"you got it Mum" James said giving her a hug "to miss an Emily Potter party is to miss the sun"

"Oh you shameless flatterer you get that from your father" Grandma turned to Grandpa who was sucking his thumb while sleeping in his chair

"He still does that" Lily asked while used to it to her it was still odd that her father in law sucked his thumb in his sleep

"It's his way of insuring it's still there not many wizards could say the same after that trip to the alps"

See Grandpa Potter was a veteran having chased Grindelwalds right hand through the alps for three months without their wands many had died or in some cases lost limbs

"Have a nice summer dad" James said Grandpa rolled in his sleep "Lily keep a sharp eye on him Prongs without Lily is a dangerous combination"

Prongs the kids wondered "believe me dad I know" Lily said before she led the kids into the floo

"DIAGON ALLEY" they cried out vanishing in the green flames appearing in the public floo right behind the leaky cauldron the magical side of course the potters stepped out only to be stopped by

"Oh no" Ruby moaned "What's _he_ doing here" Harry asked

"Minister" Goku said being the voice of diplomacy (it certainly wouldn't be Lily with her anger at the creature regulation and control act)

"Simply to offer assistance in these trying times Goku my boy" Fudge said

"He is _not_ your boy" Lily snarled like a lioness protecting her cubs

(No the irony of said sentence isn't lost on 61394)

"No but as you know Sirius Black has escaped and he will of course go after you and your family considering what happened"

"Don't say it" James said coldly

"Of course not but Witch Watchers and Hit wizards are patrolling the alley and will apparate you your side at the slightest hint of trouble"

"tell them to focus on the public not us and I doubt old Bonsey would be happy about this"

Fudge paled but in the end relented

"What are witch watchers sounds like a diet" Harry asked "and hit wizards"

"Both form up the second branch of the DMLE they're right under Aurors Goku looked confused so James made a diagram with magic

 **Head Auror**

 **Auror**

 **Hit Wizard/Witch Watcher**

 **Investigators**

 **Patrolmen**

"Ok I get" Goku said

"And that's not even counting all the sub departments in the DMLE itself and not just the law enforcement branch" Lily said slipping into teacher mode which thankfully they were saved from a lecture by the timely appearance of Mrs. Weasley

"Lily James good to see you I see your two Quidditch players haven't seen it yet"

"Seen what" Harry and Ruby asked

"Oh a new broom being unveiled the firvolt or something like that"

"the firebolt" James Harry and Ruby said rushing as fast as they could and in James case that was very fast to Quality Quidditch Supplies

"Flying is so much easier" Goku said Lily agreeing with her in her opinion of course sane son

"believe me I don't see the appeal of it either" Mrs. Weasley said "Goku dear Ron and Hermione should be near the pet store if you want to say hello"

"Finally trading in that old rat" Lily asked

"Oh no Scabbers is practically family he even does more then old Muriel" and that's saying something

"No I think it's Hermione whose getting the pet something intelligent as she put it"

Goku was curious what could be Intelligent enough for Hermione Granger

"A TIGER" Goku shouted in surpise seeing a tiny tiger being cradled in Hermione's arms like a baby "Hermione your hugging the king of the jungle like it's a pussy cat"

"Oh Goku don't be silly Kahn is a little pussy cat plus he's a Micro Felis so he won't get bigger"

"Micro whatis" Goku asked before he got the reference "you named that thing after Shere Khan Hermione he ate people"

"Only because he was orphaned and abused I thought you could sympathize with such a noble character"

"Sympathize" Goku said in shock "Hermione he ate people and wolves and he nearly killed Baloo everyone but the elephant feared Shere Khan even a giant python"

"Share who" Ron asked protecting Scabbers from the tiny tiger Goku looked at Ron he forgot purebloods have their own stories "spend the night at my place and I'll show you in cartoon and live action"

"honestly he's not that bad there are much worst villains" Hermione argued "like Voldemort Sirius Black or Deidara"

Ron shuddered "and I thought spiders were scary before" he hadn't slept for a month after the fight with Deidara

"Ok good point but really Kahn you couldn't have come up with a better name for TIGER"

The tiger in question purred before it moved in Hermione arms "and you think this is evil"

"I've had bad experiences with big cats" his dad learned better than to leave him unattended at the zoo again after that day

"Hey Goku want to go check out the firebolt" Goku shrugged and followed the Chudley Cannons fan with Hermione muttering boys and following

This is where the chapter ends


	4. Chapter 4

I've got no reviews none zip NEIN come on guys you voted and it was unanimous for petes sake give me a review please

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Summer passes by very fast and soon enough it was the last night before everyone went to Hogwarts Goku couldn't sleep thinking he could sneak some food from Tom's kitchen he quietly snuck down

"I can't believe they're sending those _things_ to the castle" Mrs. Weasley whispered loudly sitting around a table with her husband and the Potters

"Don't worry Molly Dumbledore's opinion on them is ironclad he won't allow them into the castle" Mr. Weasley said

"I'd be more worried about the defense professor" Lily said "after Lockhart who knows what idiot would be willing to take the job"

"I heard a rumor that Dolores Umbridge applied" Mr. Weasley said

Goku shivered that that thing teaching he remembered her from first year she looked ready to use Avada Kedavra on him

"Well we won't have to worry about that" James said "Professor McGonagall got Remus to take up the position"

"Lupin oh I remember him such a nice little first year he was" Mrs. Weasley said

Goku was curious so he leaned closer to the stair way but he tripped catching himself Lily turned and Goku flew back upstairs

"What is it Lils"

"Nothing it must have been my imagination" Lily said before the parents returned to their conversation

Goku was sitting in the train this time nothing was going to happen he was not going to chase a chocolate frog and he was never getting caught in the cattle guard again oh his poor aching joints

Soon enough his brother Ron and Hermione joined him in the compartment Hermione's pet devil I mean cat sitting between them the only other person being in the compartment was a fagged man with an equally careworn suit sleeping with his head pressed against the window

"So defense against the dark arts is being taught by someone named Lupin" Ron asked between bites of his sandwich "wonder what he's like"

"You could always ask him" Hermione said pointing to the sleeping man "How do you know he's the professor" Ron said Hermione sighed and pointed at his suitcase where

 _ **R J Lupin**_ was written "you could always check his suitcase" Hermione joked

Ron said nothing instead focused on his sandwich

"You think he's any good" Harry asked "I mean he looks like he's dead"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Harry and besides you can only go up after Lockhart" Goku winced feeling phantom pains in his tail

At this moment Draco Malfoy decided to show up with his loyally bumbling bears in human clothing called Crabbe and Goyle

"See lads I told you the new professor was a bum I mean look at him" Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly "probably would jump if you threw a knut on the floor" Draco then pulled out a knut

"Here you are _professor_ you need it more than I do" Draco tossed the coin on the floor Goku growled "get out Malfoy"

Draco snapped his fingers and Crabbe lashed out grabbing Goku by the tail "th aye not again" Goku said falling onto his stomach with a small thud

"So Saiyans do have an Achilles heel or should I say tail" Draco said raising his foot to stomp on Goku's head Ron and Harry were about to jump to Goku's defense when a something shiny flew through the air hitting Draco in the palm of his foot sending him flying back

Professor Lupin yawned "I apologize Mr. Malfoy but you dropped your knut" he joked standing up to his full height

"Now then Mr. Crabbe correct me if I'm wrong but that's Mr. Son's tail" Crabbe gulped and let go "well that was a good nap now if you'll all excuse me" Professor Lupin held out his hand his suitcase flew into his hand with a wave of his hand he left

"So that happened" Harry said while Ron and Hermione helped him to his feet "my tail huts again"

"Well it's nice to know your race has a weakness" Hermione said "no offense"

"No I get it but it's not like we're ever going to fight a saiyan" (oh Goku you have no idea)

The rest of the train ride went without a hitch and our little heroes arrived at Hogwarts safely and soundly

Oh but if that happened it would be no fun for you or for your beloved author

Here's what really happened

Halfway through the train ride the train suddenly stops knocking Kahn into both their displeasure Goku's lap

"That's odd" Hermione said "we shouldn't be here yet"

"Maybe the train broke down it is old"

At this point Ruby walked in with Ginny and Luna Lovegood "here you are any idea what the bloody hell is going on"

"Why'd you think we would" Ron asked Ginny pointed at Goku and Harry "trouble follows those two like stink on a skunk"

"I don't stink" Goku muttered while the others had been talking Luna Lovegood had walked up to him her face being inches from his "can I help you" Goku asked

"Did you know you have nargles in your tail" Goku got confused what was a nargle and why were they in his tail Luna then stroked the fur sliding her fingers around the tip Goku sighed in bliss the thirteen year old wagging his tail by the time she pulled her hand back

"You should eat more plums Nargles detest them" Luna then gave him an orange plum "enjoy"

Before anyone else could comment on the weird things Goku's tail apparently did for him the windows frosted over and everyone felt a chill go down their spine

"What the bloody hell was that" Ruby and Ginny said together

"you two spend way too much time together" Harry said

A cloaked figure ran his hand along the window of the compartment before opening the door revealing a cloaked ghoul floating through the air decayed hands with black finger nails outstretched

"De de de Dementor" Hermione stuttered with good reason and soon everyone else knew too as the Dementor lashed out ensnaring Goku by the neck

Goku felt like his face was placed into a decades old vacuum that had been placed in the center of a garbage barge

Goku tried to pry the Dementors ice cold hand off but some kind of slime kept him from getting a solid grip on it's hand

Goku felt a pain surge from his stomach to the tip of his tail before he blacked out

Goku groaned he was in the hospital wing and he smelled chocolate and a lot of it Goku licked his lips and stood up the table besides his bed had been stockpiled with chocolate desserts

Goku's stomach rumbled and like a fox in the hen house he dug into the chocolate

"I see you're awake" an imposing man said he was tall easily seven feet with skin the color of volcanic soil with dreadlocks a lighter brown going down his neck wearing dark blue robes that looked ready to split at the seam under the pressure of his massive chest

"Thanks" Goku held up a hand "now who are you"

"My name is Jordan Jordan" the man said "you may address me by either my first or last name as long as professor goes before your choice"

Goku relaxed _slightly_ professors weren't always a good thing "you seem cautious which is understandable but we have important matters to discuss Son Goku"

"like what"

"Your seal and how it's killing you"

If this cliffhanger doesn't get me a review I'll eat a dragon ball any one of them but the 4 star Goku would kill me if I ate that one


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to Guest who saved me from having to explain to my doctor why a mystical orb was in my stomach

So if anyone was wondering Jordan Jordan is Lee Jordan's dad he's also the professor of sealing arts at Hogwarts if anyone noticed so he knows what he's talking about

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Goku walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Hermione the young saiyan kept his head down and didn't eat

"Hey Goku you ok mate" Ron asked knowing something wasn't right

Goku _wasn't_ eating

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine someone in the hospital wing left a bunch of chocolate and now I'm full"

"Good I was hoping you'd get that care package" Hermione said "half the girls in our dorm chipped in"

"That's nice and all but why'd they do that"

Hermione rolled her eyes "why wouldn't they _your_ Son Goku the protector of Hogwarts students second in fame only to Dumbledore and The boy who lived" Hermione said in a snobbish voice that made her sound like an upper class English woman or Malfoy if he came out of the closet

At the Slytherin table Draco felt a chill go up his spine who ever spread that rumor he was gay would pay maybe he'd throw them into his aunt's cell in Azkaban

The heads of houses began passing out schedules for their students and for some reason Professor McGonagall wished Hermione good luck before moving on to the rest of her students

"So what class do you guys have today I've got Transfiguration Charms and Divination" Ron asked "then Care for magical creatures after lunch"

"mostly the same except I signed up for sealing arts instead of Divination" Harry said and Ron shuddered "I've heard about that class they say half drop out by Christmas even Percy couldn't handle it"

"Don't be scaring Harry Ron with rumors" Hermione told their red headed friend making Harry feel better "half the students will drop out in two months"

Harry's stomach felt like lead "why'd I sign up for sealing" he asked

Goku looked up from the bacon he was nibbling on "because you procrastinated and signed up for the first two classes you could think of"

"I'm doomed" Harry said Hermione put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry Harry you'll be brilliant now come on" Hermione went from soothing to commanding pulling Harry out of the hall "Hermione where are we going"

"To Sealing Arts it's our first class now come on"

The Sealing arts classroom was a large open room at the base of the Astronomy tower with scrolls the size of an elephants tusk rolled out in front of comfy looking cushions arranged in circle around a scroll the size of a dragons head

Harry Hermione and about twelve other students sat down at one of the cushions right next to Draco Malfoys cousin Chichi

"Oh hey your Harry right" she asked noticing us Harry nodded "and your Malfoy's cousin"

"Yeah are we supposed to be enemies or something cause you two don't like each other"

"Do you want to be enemies" Harry asked Chichi shrugged "not really I mean we really only talked once and that was before the whole enemies of the heir beware thing"

"So you signed up for sealing" Chichi got really excited "yeah my mom was a master seal mistress she set up a ward seal around our town that would set the ground ablaze when enemies tried to get in" Chichi said with a huge smile on her face

"That sounds like one heck of a seal" Harry said "so you're making seals to be like your mom" Chichi nodded "I think learning about will bring a little piece of her back" Chichi said with a sad smile

Harry got nervous her mom was dead she's a nice girl despite being related to Malfoy don't say something stupid

Thankfully before Harry could stick his foot in his mouth (and we all know he would) the big seal came alive with highly complicated matrix appeared on the parchment making it like water

Professor Jordan emerged from the parchment bit by bit almost like he was wading in the shallow end of a pool he stepped out

The seal leapt off the page and flew onto his outstretched arm the class applauded and Professor Jordan bowed "thank you students" he said with a smile before he got serious

"The Sealing Arts are not for the faint of heart nor will the truly dedicated if you think this be an easy grade or something to use to get back at other students then get out of my classroom for the truly dedicated seals can protect the greatest treasures forge the strongest sword and give an ant the power to lift a mountain" Professor Jordan "now then let's get to work"

Harry stumbled out towards Care for magical creatures all the rumors he heard about Sealing arts were _**RIGHT**_

"So mate how'd it go" Ron asked "Divination was weird she said the great shield would crumble beside the grim"

Goku shuddered while Hermione laughed "please a grim that's a load of hogwash and whoever this great shield is will probably live a long and happy life"  
"Not likely" Goku muttered

"what was that Goku" Hermione asked

"I said Muggle Art was fun" Goku said "I drew buildings and stuff"

"Oh ok"

Hagrid who Goku didn't even know was teaching this class took them to a paddock that had some really cool looking animals the perfect fusion of horse and bird

"ain't they a beauty they're Hypogriffs who wan's teh get a closer look"

"Almost in unison most of the class stepped back leaving Harry in front "Bravo arry come on over"

Harry stepped over and began bowing to the one named Buckbeak just like Hagrid told him soon it bowed back "perfect now e'll let you ride em"

"wait what" Harry asked before Hagrid put him on and sent him flying into the air

Malfoy looked unimpressed "big deal Potter can fly what else is new" he then marched over to one of the other Hypogriffs "I bet you aren't that tough you stupid chicken" the bird reared back to hit him but a blonde blur hit him sending Draco into a tree

The blur slowed down to show Naruto "are you insane that could have killed you"

"owwww my arm enjoy freedom I'm going to sue you for assault mudblood"

"Try if you want it'll take more then you to kill Naruto Uzumaki"

This is where the chapter ends see you when I see you next and it will be soon Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

There's another story with a similar title one down from mine called Gohan Harry and the prisoner of Azkaban I wonder if it's any good I might give it a read later you know to compare and contrast

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Getting the show back on the road in the great hall Malfoy was milking the attention he was getting from girls in his year and sympathetic looks he got especially since it was a mud blood no offense Naruto who had attacked one of their own as far as Slytherin was concerned all Hufflepuff was guilty

"Does it hurt Draco" Pansy asked Malfoy winced and nodded "yeah I would have took the mud blood down but he snuck up on me while I was feeding one of the baby Hypogriffs" Draco told them

The Slytherin girls around him swooned and Pansy hugged him "you are so brave Draco"

"Need I remind you Parkinson" Daphne Greengrass said in an icy tone "he's betrothed to my sister so _paws off_ " Pansy eeped and backed away from Malfoy

Though many others still wanted to hear about his bravery and his revenge against Naruto

"Look at him he's acting like he's the king of the world over there" Ron said eating his breakfast "so we have fighting class today it's a big year"

Besides the fact it was another tournament year for the Tenkaiichi Budokai third year was when students decided if they would continue the class through seventh year or drop out and focus on their magic

"Well we all know Goku is going to enter" Hermione said "and this time he'll win"

"Thanks Hermione" Goku said before he dug in to his breakfast

"Hey everyone" Neville Longbottom yelled "Sirius Black's struck again look in the prophet"

Everyone opened their newspaper or went to someone who had one on the second page was an article devoted to Sirius Black with a picture of a hit wizards body against a wall

 **Sirius Orion Black mass murderer and right hand of dark wizard he who must not be named was spotted in the small town of Weatherbee hit wizard Riley Finnigan stationed in the area was killed in an attempt to apprehend Black**

 **Sirius Black is also believed to be the one responsible for the mass killings of members of the DMLE including Auror Rufus Scrimgeour who was found in early August in with the word Akatsuki written in blood beside him**

 **What is Akatsuki has Sirius Black forsaken his first master for another or has the deplorable dark wizard struck out on his own intending to compete with the Murderer of Mecca Thorbien Shetan the prophet swears on their honor to bring you more news as it becomes available**

Not many noticed Seamus Finnigan leave the great hall in tears many focused on the article "Sirius Black is in Wales he could come to Scotland if he wanted"

"Who's Thorbien Shetan" Harry asked Ron jumped out of his seat and onto the floor "Don't say that name that man's a devil"

"Oh please Ronald not another you know who thing fearing the name will only make the object more feared"

"and this guy should be feared I saw him with my own eyes"

"You did" his friends asked Ron nodded

"Yeah dad won this ministry raffle and we went to Egypt to visit my brother Bill there Bill and I were walking around this little city you know having fun till he showed up" Ron looked scared his knuckles became white

"He came in a pillar of fire right in the middle of the square stepped out with two snakes acting like his body guards he then made a speech he spoke mostly in Arabic but then he switched to English near the end he said people like us were disrespecting Allahs gift and we needed to be purged" Ron looked like he was going to have a panic attack Hermione put a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok you don't have to say anymore"

"No I do he used Parseltounge to command his snakes to attack some old woman then the turned to us Bill pushed me behind him and cast a spell I never saw before it held them back"

Ron gulped "the snakes lost interest in us and began attacking anyone he just stood there watching "That man he's a devil if there ever was one"

A black dog walked into a cave and rested his legs it had taken him a while but he had made it to Hogsmeade with a copy of the prophet he took from a trash bin

Someone was taking advantage of his escape and killing people

Oh did I forget to mention the dog was Sirius Black oops

According to the article he had been killing people left and right while heading to **HOGWARTS** oh this was bad this was very bad Harry was here and hundreds of students

Sirius still in dog form ran through the forbidden forest not really paying attention to where he was going he bumped into a white capsule the shock made him transform into human form

"Ow bloody hell that hurt" Sirius stood up and examined the capsule "why does this thing look familiar"

"who are you" someone asked holding a ki ball to his neck "and why are you touching my ship"

"oh double bloody hell"

I'm not sure british people say that but it really works here now enjoy and review


	7. Chapter 7

One more chapter before the Tenkaiichi Budokai who's excited

(LOUD APPLAUSE)

Yeah you're all excited now don't forget your reviews reviews are nice (mostly) and I enjoy getting them

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

"Alright everyone" Professor Son said standing atop the arena looking down at the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years

"for some of you this will be our last year together no pouting now after our warm ups today we we'll be focused on forming Ki can someone tell me what Ki is"

"Ki is the life energy within all living things Professor Son" Hermione said Professor Son nodded "indeed ten points to Gryffindor now can anyone already form Ki"

A few hands went up Harry's Ron's being among them

"Well then I'll tell you what to do in a moment but first everyone get comfortable sit on the ground and cup your hands to and focus on your energy everyone who forms a Ki ball will receive ten points for their house"

Professor Son smiled at his students knowing while not likely more points would be given before the class was over Professor Son then smiled at the few who could use Ki though it was hard to tell with his bushy mustache

"Now then for those who can use their Ki I have something _Special_ in store for you" Professor Son walked over to the edge of the arena and picked up two crates knocking them over to reveal lion skins from one and snake skins from the other

"Now all the Gryffindors put on a lion skin and all the Slytherins put on a snake skin don't worry they're artificial neither houses mascot was skinned for this assignment" Professor Son reassured

Everyone walked over and put a skin on their heads when everyone did Professor Son clapped his hands together a wave of energy filled the arena seals around the eyes glowed and every skin became a form fitting hoodie and sweats

"Now these you are to wear to every class from now on over your training Gi's now you will jog the perimeter of the lake anyone who doesn't finish before class is over gets detention"

Everyone shuddered detention with professor Son was a very difficult and amusing for the professor exercise that made you sore for a week

"Well get going" everyone began running towards the black lake "oh I almost forgot the weights"

With another clap the exercise clothes became super weighted making many students stumble and outright crash

"Now I'm glad the others are ahead of me in this class" Hermione said to Pravati over Professor Son's laughter

Out of the twenty students currently in the class eight could form Ki out of the eight five were in the pile of people leaving three in a race to finish

"Get out of my way Saiyan" Malfoy person #1 said to #2 Goku

"In your dreams Malfoy" Goku said picking up the pace but Goku's uniform got even heavier making him stumble

"The more you work the heavier they get" Malfoy said having figured that out earlier

"only if you run" Harry said jumping in between the two then landing in a somersault the black haired Gryffindor moved past his brother and rival and into the lead soon as Harry was back on his feet he kept on running

"So if you don't run" Goku said getting an idea he took off flying past his brother and Malfoy

"Hey Goku get back here" Harry called but Goku turned back pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue he moved even faster

"Grr when I get my hands on you Saiyan" Malfoy threatened

"Hey don't be threatening my brother" Harry warned

Harry and Malfoy might have broken into a fight had Goku not screamed

While every part of Harry wanted to pound Malfoy into paste family came first so he ran off the course away from the lake and Malfoy he kept on jogging

Goku was dodging one of the Dementors "uh nice creepy ghoul thing don't eat me"

The Dementor just kept floating towards him freezing the plants around it it lunged at Goku grabbing him by the neck

"Not again"

"Goku" Harry called firing a ki blast at the Dementor but when it hit the creature it was like a asteroid being slowly pulled into a black hole as the Dementors cloak absorbed it

"oh crap" the Dementor then turned to Harry and flew forward grabbing Harry and pinning him to the ground it then slammed Goku down next to him

"I didn't think it would end like this"

"I thought I'd get a last meal first" Goku said before the Dementor began showing them bad memories or at least Goku thought they were memories he didn't remember this

" _Lily he's here get Harry out of here" James yelled to Lily handing a sleeping Goku to his wife_

 _Lily looked afraid for her husband "promise me you won't die"_

 _James smiled "no need to worry Lil's"_

 _Voldemort in all his pale snake faced glory then broke through the door "Potters and your little_

 _Extraterrestrial muggle" Voldemort held out a hand_

" _Give it to me and I'll let you live"_

 _James blurred out of sight Voldemort was hit with a barrage of blows that sent him out of the house tearing up the street and the ground in an explosive shockwave_

 _Voldemort stood up "impressive Potter" Voldemort praised when James reappeared at the beginning of the shockwave_

" _you and your mudblood whore could have been the strongest of my inner circle"_

 _An aura of Ki surrounded James and he pulled out his wand "you're going to live to regret those words" James promised before saying a spell never thought to come from a Potter_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA" James yelled the green curse flew towards Voldemort who hit the curse with a one fingered Ki beam causing it to explode_

" _My my an unforgivable from an Order Member what will Dumbledore say" Voldemort pulled out his own wand_

" _ **Teluris Masilari Covel Zaruhto Bealzaka**_ _" he said before a wave of magic hit James and covered the house behind him Voldemort smiled and apparated_

 _Lily kissed Harry on the head before pulling him into his arms then Voldmort appeared_

" _give me the brats" he commanded_

" _Never I'd sooner die"_

" _I'm sure you would" Voldemort said he held up his hand and Lily was gasping for breath Voldemort was casting a wandless and nonverbal choking curse_

" _I'm aware of the magic of 'love' and how your sacrifice would invoke it"_

 _With a wave of his wand Lily was sent into a wall_

" _Which is why they will die first then you will surrender to death"_

" _Please have mercy" Voldemort hit her with the cruciatus and then turned towards Harry and Goku_

" _Brothers of Heaven and Stone"_

 _Goku opened his eyes moonlight was shining through a hole in the wall and woke him up_

 _For the first time Goku saw the full moon_

 **ROOOAAAAARRRRHHH**

You can figure out what happens here

Harry snapped his eyes open "Well Mr. Potter" Professor Lupin said "and here I thought my colleagues were exaggerating how much you come to the Hospital wing"

"Professor what happened"

"A Dementor entered the ground something they were forbidden to do Professor Dumbledore is furious and rightfully so a Dementor is on-

"No offense Professor but Hermione told me that last year" Harry interrupted

Professor Lupin laughed "no offense taken Harry I assume you saw what happens when Ki is used on a Dementor" Harry nodded

"Professor is there a way to fight a Dementor"

"there is one but it's very difficult" Professor Lupin warned

"Whatever it is I'll do it no one threatens my family like that"

"your truly A gryffindor very well we'll begin after the tournament it'll take time for me to prepare to teach you"

"teach me what"

"the patronus charm"

Yep Harry's going to learn and you know a little bit of what happened Halloween night bye everyone


	8. Chapter 8

Hey it's tournament time whose excited and whose not for you not's I don't want to hear it your negativity's not good for my health

But enough about that let's get on with the TENKAIICHI BUDOKAI

Whoop whoop whoop

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Goku was packing the few essentials he would need for his trip to the tournament toothbrush food replacement gi food a map in case he got lost food oh he almost forgot

Goku walked away from his suitcase and returned with a six pack of root beer

"Root beer" Goku said with a smile before he fell on his back his vision blurred and he felt like he was going to lose his lunch

Goku struggled to get up and put the root beer in his suitcase and zipped it up heading to meet Harry and Ruby at the train station

The Tenkaiichi Budokai was happening earlier this year due to popular demand what was once in April was now in December right after Christmas and before New Year's Goku put a hand on his forehead before he lifted his suitcase and ran to meet his siblings

"What kept you so long Goku" Ruby asked

"I almost forgot food" Goku answered making the other two sweat drop

"you and your stomach" they said Harry got his brother and sister moving towards the station where they were met with a big surprise

"Hey kids" James said the potter patriarch was sitting atop a snow bank by the station entrance he got up Ruby Harry ran over and gave him a hug James picked them both up and spun them around letting them fall into the snow

James then looked to Goku "what no hug from you" he asked with a whine

Goku was panicking inside but on the outside he just smiled "Ruby said if I dropped her suitcase she'd kill me"

Ruby glared she did not say that but her brother was _toast_ now

James looked at Ruby "plotting to kill your brother for throwing you under the bus young lady" he said slowly walking towards her Ruby backed away slowly but then just started running when James leapt at her picking her up and holding her upside down

"DAAAD PUT ME DOWN" Ruby yelled banging her fists against his knees "oh ow ouchie merciful heavens you're too much for me" James said in mock pain while walking towards a snow bank

Ruby knew what he was going to do he was going to dunk her head in it "oh no you don't I've already taken a shower today"

James was about to do it anyways when he was hit in the shoulder by a snowball while he was distracted Ruby got onto her feet and ran

Harry made another snowball and tossed it getting James in the face "oh is that how you want to play it kiddo" James asked his oldest technically they had Harry the longest but Goku may be older

James pulled out his wand "ereh pswno" James called at his feet little snow balls formed "winggardium leviosa"

"Oh no" Harry called

James smiled letting the snow balls fly hitting Harry with a barrage of the frozen balls sending him flying onto his back James laughed before he was hit on three sides by snowballs

"Wait I only had the three" James said wondering who was hitting him

Hermione stood up from behind a snow bank lifting her wand in the air like a general holds his sword "Fire at will" she yelled

Ron Ruby and Goku with snowballs in hand fired again and again pelting James with snow

"Oh mercy mommy" James whined sucking his thumb

"Don't be such a baby a potter fights to the last man" Ruby teased

"I am the last man" James argued "and it's four to one"

"you know that is unfair" Professor Lupin said hitting Hermione with a snow ball to the back of her head Kahn growled having been knocked from his resting place and hissed at the werewolf

Professor Lupin just picked up another snow ball and threw it hitting Goku in the stomach he walked over to James

"Remus" James greeted with a frown

"James" Professor Lupin responded holding out his hand

"Twelve years" James took it "has been to long"

"Professor Lupin knows dad" Harry asked

"I think we should be more concerned that they're working together" James and Professor Lupin stood back to back

"Like with Bella" James asked Professor Lupin nodded and lifted their wands together

"ereh pswno"

A dozen snowballs formed and floated around the two "Repulso" they called sending the snowballs flying

Lily tapped her foot impatiently while sitting on her couch James had been gone for _two hours_ it was simple pick up kids and apparate home

Did he get lost or something or worse did he find that bloody map and go on a pranking spree with _her_ babies if he had he'd be sleeping on the couch for a **decade**

James appeared with a nauseas Goku Harry and Ruby gripping each other tightly like their lives depended on it

"Where were you" Lily demanded "and why are you all covered in snow"

Professor Lupin stepped out from behind James "that's partially my fault Lily I'm sorry"

"Remus" Lily said in surprise before she hugged the old werewolf "it's nice to see you to Lily"

"Talk about your feelings don't lock em up again"

"Yes mam" Remus complied

Harry didn't sleep well could you blame him he was going to see the Tenkaiichi Budokai live they were leaving tomorrow for the tournament

He figured a glass of water would help him fall asleep he slipped down to the kitchen

"It really is good to see you Remus" he heard Lily voice say it was coming from the dining room

Harry slipped near the door and listened

"I know I shouldn't of stayed away" Professor Lupin said "but with what happened to Sirius"

"We understand" James said "to think a man I called brother betrayed us"

Harry's eyes widened he had an uncle well another uncle

"Richard let his name slip before the school year started" Lily said "well at least his nickname"

"Padfoot" Remus said "and I was still considered a traitor for years followed and watched"

"I am sorry it's what he did that night" James began but Remus held up a hand stopping him "I understand James he erased all your memories of how you were hidden"

"Not erased locked but we have no idea how to break it and when we tried it feels like a cruciatus in our brains"

"You know what's worse"

"worse then what Peter dying our friend being a death eater spy us not having the courage to even look each other in the eyes for twelve bloody years"

" _Blame male egos"_ Lily muttered

"No what's worse he's still their god father"

Harry slipped away not sure what to think he walked back upstairs "I'm telling you to go away" Goku said

"But you should tell them" Myrtle said wait Myrtle what was Myrtle doing here

Goku and the ghost in question were talking

"Professor Jordan said he could help you"

"no one in my family is dying for me" Goku said

"but youre willing to die" Myrtle argued "your getting worse"

"It's better this way besides you heard Trelawney the great shield will crumble besides the grim well the great shield isn't going to break"

"not if you take the chance"

"I said no Myrtle" Goku nearly yelled "now go back to Hogwarts" Myrtle got angry and left and Goku went to bed Harry waited before he slipped into his own bed not sure what to think right now

And here's the chapter what you think I want reviews and I want em soon


	9. Chapter 9

SIX REVIEWS 6 SIX SI

No bad 61394

Gah I wrote the third six

Gah I did it again

Wait four sixes isn't bad

Neither is five

Anyways I don't know who my mystery reviewer is but thank you for six more assuming they're all from the same guy/girl ? reviews

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Papaya Island was crowded with people coming and going hundreds of vendors had set up shop and were competing with the local stores for the customer's attention all for one reason

The Tenkaiichi Budokai tournament

Goku stood next to Lily as they walked James had been distracted by some kind of fried food and had taken Ruby and Harry with him

Lily got Goku to the sign in desk "Son Goku is officially registering" she told the worker

"Ah Son Goku the runner up from 2001 yes your all signed up the preliminaries are in the same place if you remember the way"

"I do"

An old man laughed "so this is the _great_ Son Goku" Goku and Lily turned to see an old man in a green hanfu with yellow sleeves and black trim with a little black hat with a birds head his blue hair stuck out on either side like the wings of a crane

"Excuse me but I wouldn't be back talking _my_ son if I were you crane hermit not unless you wanted to get burned"

"Ah Lily Potter an actual martial artist though how someone so brilliant has progeny like" the crane hermit pointed at Goku with a sneer of disgust

"Yet I didn't see anyone from the Crane School in the last tournament"

The Crane Hermit scoffed "of course not I withheld my students and focused on their training unlike that idiot Roshi or those fools from your _Alma Mater_ "

"Oh still angry about not getting the job are we" the hermit scoffed "you just watch Tien and Chioatzu will show you what a true martial artist looks like" he said before walking away

Goku panicked "mom he knows about you know where" Lily nodded "I know son"

"but how is he a pure blood" Goku asked pure bloods never seemed to like him except the Weasley's and his own family

Lily laughed "you asked either groups that and they'd kill you after gagging no the _honorable_ crane hermit is over three hundred years old"

"Three hundred" Goku shouted in shock "he's older than Albus how is he still alive"

"That is a story for another day now come on you have preliminaries to go to"

Goku went to the preliminaries most of the matches blurred together but there were a few that stuck out to him

A seven foot tall Lion beast man in a black speedo and arm guards stood across from Goku "Ha ha ha little boy face the greatness of Caesar and tremble in your tiny boots"

Goku laughed a little knowing where beast men came from it was popular in the 1200s for animagus to ' _spar_ ' with members of their other forms species instead of cheating on their spouses

Though when this happened it produced anthropomorphic offspring for the animals and the popular past time stopped being so popular

The Beast men population grew and grew until it was an accepted part of magical and muggle life heck some beast men children were born with magic just like muggle born

In fact Goku's Muggle Art professor was a bear beast man but that's not important

Let's get back to Goku's fight as soon as the match began Caesar raised his arm above his head and chopped it down the massive hand twice the size of Goku's body flew down towards the tiny saiyan but Goku lifted it up with a single hand

"What" Caesar said in shock "none can surpass the might of Caesar"

Goku smiled and grabbed tightly to one of his fingers "then your in for a surprise" Goku flipped Caesar into the air and onto his back the arena shook and Goku lifted his hands in victory

"Son Goku moves on to the quarter finals"

But that's not to say Goku was the only one who stood out a three eyed man defeated a Tae Kwon Do master with brutal ease

"Tien Shinhan moves onto the quarter finals"

A little boy with white skin wearing similar clothes to the Crane Hermit defeated someone who called himself the man wolf

"Chioatzu moves on to the quarter finals"

Even Demona was there (though Goku didn't know that) or even who she was as she defeated her opponent with a single move she adjusted the white opera mask making sure it covered her face

"Lady Phantom moves on to the quarter finals"

A similar cloaked girl was beaten by a black haired man with an axe chop to the stomach that sent her flying out of the ring "Cortez moves on to the quarter finals"

The girl pulled the hood off her cloak revealing that she had been Ruby in disguise "bloody hell that hurt"

Krillin also was there the possibly half goblin (ow don't blame me blame Toriyama for your size)

Apprentice of master Roshi had been training hard to defeating his opponent a former champion named king chappa

"Krillin moves on to the quarter finals"

The quarter finalist gathered and stood in front of the MC "congratulations to you all now when I call your name please step forward and take a number Lady Phantom"

The disguised Demona stepped forward taking the number 1 card

"Cortez" the man who beat Ruby stepped forward taking the number 4

"Yamcha" the wolf fang fist user took the number 8

"Son Goku" Goku smiled taking the number 5 card

"By the way would you like to eat before the match again" Goku's stomach rumbled and the MC sweat dropped "I'll take that as a yes"

"Jackie Chun" the champion from the 2001 tournament stepped forward taking the number 2 card "Ha ha groovy such a beautiful young lady"

Lady Phantom scoffed otherwise ignoring Jackie Chun

"alright then" everyone said before the MC got everyone's attention "Tien Shinhan" Tien took out the number 6 card

"Chioatzu" the little guy floated over and took the number 7 card

"then that leaves Krillin with number 3 against Cortez alright then we'll begin the tournament shortly take the time given to strategize and prepare"

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE SIX REVIEWS I don't expect to get that many with this chapter but maybe if I wish hard enough shenron will grant my wish

See ya next time


	10. Chapter 10

I got six reviews again yahoooo my wish worked maybe I should have wished for something like world peace yeah I'll do that right now

(The dragon balls flew into the air and scattered to the seven corners of the globe)

Oh damn it and I am not going back to Antarctica (shudders) evil penguins

Beware the penguins

Let's get back to the story

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

For everyone who doesn't remember but I doubt that's many here are the tournament roster going into the Tenkaiichi Budokai

Jackie Chun will fight Lady Phantom (Demona)

Krillin Vs Cortez

Goku is going up against assassin in training Tien Shinhan

Oh and Yamcha is going to fight Chioatzu

Doesn't that sound like a good idea let's get right into it after a little interlude with James and Lily

"Where have you been" Lily demanded of her husband when he and Ruby sat down "and where is Harry"

"Huh he's not back from the loo yet that's weird" James asked looking around "maybe he's sick"

"or lost" Lily thought slapping James on the arm "get up and find your son"

"On it Lils" he said leaping to his feet and running off

"Alright everyone the first match Lady Phantom Vs. Jackie Chun" the MC shouted to the audiences approval

"The first match will be Jackie Chun returning champion against new comer Lady Phantom it's a matter of old Vs. youth let's see who wins"

Lady Phantom walked onto the arena with a red cape draped over her feminine form and dark eyes looking out of the pure white opera mask

Jackie Chun walked on next flashing a peace sign to the audience before he settled into his stance

"You've both been informed of the rules any violation is grounds for disqualification the match will go on until the either side is unable to battle understood"

"Indeed/you betcha" were the responses from the two fighters

"Good then begin"

At the MC'S command both fighters vanished appearing in the center of the ring Jackie Chun threw a kick that was met by lady phantom's fist the two collided creating a shockwave that sent both fighters flying

Demona saw she was going to fall out of the ring she lifted her hand out of her cape "wood style" she said a wooden beam shot out of her arm stabbing the arena with a flick she was pulled back into the arena

Jackie Chun was sliding back until he punched the ground with his hand he created a crater as well using it as an anchor

"Impressive" Jackie complimented before he held an arm out to the side ki glowed around it briefly he swung it out sending a shockwave towards her "rip tide"

Lady Phantom leapt over the energy blade Jackie took advantage appearing face to face while upside down

"that attack was a feint" Lady Phantom deduced Jackie moved his body down his foot colliding with the top of her head sending her flying to the ground creating a much larger crater

Jackie landed on his feet and the MC began counting "8 9-

"I quit" Jackie Chun declared much to the audiences and the MC's surprise "but but but Jackie why are you forfeiting" the baffled MC asked

He shrugged and leapt off the arena "I've seen what the next generation is capable of" he said

Lady Phantom pulled herself out of the hole "So that's why Master Tom fears his power the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi his power is phenomenal"

"Alright then the second match Krillin Vs Cortez" lady phantom stood up and walked off the arena passing Cortez "Leader will not be pleased you failed Demona" he whispered

"I haven't failed yet 'Cortez'" Demona replied continuing on their way

Krillin walked on and faced Cortez there wasn't anything really Hispanic about him besides his name he had healthy white skin with black hair and piercing green eyes wearing a black vest with red lining matching pants and tennis shoes

On his left hand was a white ring with the kanji for south painted in a yellow stone

"The second match Krillin Vs Cortez will now begin" Krillin settled into his stance but Cortez didn't move an inch

"What's going on maybe I should make a move" Krillin leapt forward and threw a punch towards Cortez he side stepped the attack before he grabbed Krillin by the head pulling it towards his knee

"S̄eụ̄x ling kæa

"Kao Loi" he said a dazed Krillin stood up "oh that hurt ok I can't just charge at this guy I need a plan"

"If you're not going to attack then I will" Cortez said running towards Krillin he was nowhere near as fast as Jackie Chun but he was still moving at a super human level

Krillin leapt back throwing a punch Cortez spun around the punch and hit him in the face with an elbow sending him flying towards the floor

"Sok Klab" Cortez said before Krillin bounced back up and he drilled his elbow into his stomach sending him crashing down and pinning the young monk

"I fight with the art of Muay Thai the turtle style martial art is strong" he said kicking Krillin up towards into the air he held up a hand and fired a red Ki beam "but mine is stronger" he said shooting Krillin out of the sky

Krillin fell to the ground with burnt clothes and singed skin Krillin forced his body to get up and stare into the eyes of Cortez Krillin settled into a horse stance and formed a circle with his hands

"Kame" Cortez smirked before he made a cross with his hands putting it between his neck and heart

"S̄eụ̄x ling kæa" Cortez chanted

"Hame" Krillin said a blue orb of Ki appearing in his hand

"M̂ā h̄mūp̀ā" Cortez chanted his hands became coated in red Ki

"Ha/ S̄eụ̄x" Krillin and Cortez shouted Krillin firing the Kamehameha wave

And Cortez separating his hands releasing an explosive wave the two attacks met cancelling each other out

Before Krillin could react Cortez elbowed him in the face and sent him flying out of the arena "Sok Ti" he said ending the match

"The winner of the match is Cortez" the MC declared "Mr. Cortez could you spare a moment for an interview"

Cortez nodded "thank you now at the end what was that last attack you used to counter the Kamehameha wave of legend"

Cortez smiled "quite simple the name of my attack even at it's weakest is called Rùng s̄āng"

"Are you implying that you weren't going all out against young Krillin"

"Of course not what man fights his hardest against a child no the Rùng s̄āng was at it's weakest to keep from disqualification as the rules say killing is not allowed"

"Amazing someone to watch out for in this tournament the mighty Cortez" Cortez nodded and walked off the arena "now the next match Son Goku Vs Tien Shinhan"

Harry would be in so much trouble _if_ he got caught hell have no torture like an angry Lily Potter he walked silently and quietly through the castle

Yes he had taken the floo to Hogwarts there was an emergency floo for magical guests and thankfully the watchman had fallen asleep on the job

Now Goku had a mission assuming she had listened to Goku she'd be back in her toilet

"Myrtle" Harry whispered "Myrtle are you in here"

"Harry" Myrtle asked phasing out of the ground between his legs making Harry jump "what are you doing here"

"Gah don't do that"

"how'd you get here shouldn't you be in the pacific by now"

"It's a long story but Myrtle I came to ask how do I keep Goku from dying"

Myrtle flew up "oh you heard that did you know ghosts can sense" Harry shook his head "well we can we can tell when someone is dying to you their energy weakens but to us it grows stronger and stronger do you understand"

"Sorta so you knew Goku was dying"

"oh I could tell for a while I think the Dementors can too" Myrtle shuddered "nasty things you don't want to know what they say"

Ok ghosts can speak to Dementors only slightly creepy

"Myrtle"

"Oh right right so I started following him he spent a lot of time with Professor Jordan a lot of what he said I didn't get but the seal on his stomach is killing him"

"but the seal's been inactive since first year"

"well yes but see the seal is degrading it wasn't meant to be put on Goku and his body is rejecting it"

"why now" Myrtle blushed "your going to think it's silly"

"Myrtle I promise I won't laugh"

"Puberty" Harry's mouth fell and he sweat dropped he was losing his brother because of zits and wet dreams

"since Goku is going into puberty the seal is degrading cause it was meant to go on a full blown grown up"

"How do we stop it the him dying part"

"well Professor Jordan thinks he has a counter seal it'll destroy the old seal replacing it with a new seal but it needs two ingredients blood and soul"

"Blood and what" Harry asked

"he needs blood from someone who shares it with him and they need to separate their souls from what I understood the one half of each others soul will go into the other person to make two stronger souls"

"and this will save Goku's life"

"a twelve percent success rate that's why Goku won't say anything"

"but you tried to convince him"

Myrtle shrugged "Harry you Goku Hermione and Ron are precious to me for one reason your my friends I don't want to see you die"

"Thank you for telling me Myrtle" he said turning around "Harry" Myrtle said

Harry turned his head "if you can't convince him then enjoy what time you have left with him"

"Thank you Myrtle"

"now " the MC called "the third match Son Goku Vs. Tien Shinhan"

This is where I end the chapter I hope you all enjoy see ya next time


	11. Chapter 11

This story has more reviews than book 1 whooooooooohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now if only I got some faves and follows that'd be great but now onto chapter eleven

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry ran over and met up with James Lily and Ruby "there you are where were you" Lily asked

"Sorry mum really long line for the bathroom" Harry said "well you made it just in time for Goku's fight"

"The next match Son Goku Vs. Tien Shinhan" the MC declared "will now begin"

Goku walked out the audience cheered "Viva Son Goku" a Hispanic person in the audience cheered the audience around him clapped three times and stood up with him

"VIVA SON GOKU" they cheered before clapping again three more times "Viva Son Goku"

Goku smiled doing a back flip landing on his tail to the audience's delight Goku landed on his feet and looked to Tien Shinhan who had just walked onto the arena

"If both contestants are ready" Tien settled into the basic stance of the crane style and Goku did the same with the turtle style

"Then begin" Goku and Tien leaped at each other Goku's first punch collided with Tien's elbow jab

The Turtle style was about using your power to defeat your enemies with hard blows fists and kicks

While the crane style used fast and precise blows to weaken the enemy and in some cases kill them

Goku and Tien lashed out with a barrage of blows that sent each other sliding back Tien put his hands into a familiar sign "Wyvern cyclone" he said sending a Ki powered funnel cloud at Goku

Goku responded with one hand "Roar of the lion" he yelled sending the two founders attacks collided with devastating power creating a small explosion

Tien broke off his attack and made a wild dash towards Goku's left flank Goku fired two small ki blasts at Tien but he batted them away Tien closed in hitting Goku first palm strike to the ribs following it up with a side kick that sent Goku sliding towards the edge

Goku batted his tail against the ground and took off into the air

"Impressive I didn't think you had the proper control for flight" Tien admitted before he took off as well the two faced off in the air

"I didn't think I'd meet anyone who used the wyvern cyclone outside of England"

"I picked up the technique after seeing it being used in North Korea" Tien admitted

"Korea" Goku wondered before he shook his head the young saiyan flew at the apprentice assassin Tien responded with a palm strike Goku swiftly dove under the strike and rolled into a cannon ball hitting Tien in the stomach and sending him flying until Tien faded away

Tien appeared at Goku's side before he could react and spiked him like a volley ball on the beach

Goku recovered quickly and began gathering Ki "Kamehameha" he called sending the blue beam at Tien Tien crossed his arms the beam hit him directly and ascended him higher into the atmosphere

Goku straightened himself up and put a hand on his side the pains were coming more and more but he **refused** to let them interfere with his fight he hadn't had a chance to fight without his life or his grade depending on it since August

Tien looked down on Goku he was exhausted but he was smiling it baffled him Master Shen (the crane hermit) had taught him that fighters only cared for winning

Yet in this tournament Jackie Chun despite winning had forfeited and Son Goku was smiling it confused him he would need to meditate on this later but for now he was going to win

"I suppose it's time for my new technique" Tien said sticking out his ring and middle fingers and putting on each hand and putting them together

Goku flew up to his level he seemed to know what Tien was planning because he stuck his hand up red Ki began forming in his hand

"we're up super high so we can let loose without hurting the audience"

Tien nodded he wanted to end this fight with one clash as a sign of respect he would oblige a small orb of yellow Ki formed over his fingers

"On three" Tien said Goku nodded

"Based on what I'm seeing Son Goku and Tien Shinhan plan to end their battle with another beam contest"

"Super Dodon Ray/Roar of the lion" Goku and Tien called out before firing their attacks the improved Dodon Ray collided with the famous attack of Godric Gryffindor

Tien and Goku concentrated pouring more and more power into their attacks until they couldn't anymore but they were evenly matched the beams began to slowly lose power and Tien and Goku fell to the ground landing outside of the ring on either side

"ladies in gentlemen not in twenty years has there been a tie in the Tenkaiichi Budokai it is unheard of and unthinkable but it has happened neither participant will be allowed to continue" the MC declared while some were sad most were applauding another great match from Goku

Goku was currently helping himself to a small meal small in saiyan terms that is courtesy of his parents "you can't beat everyone son" James had told him before finding an all you can eat buffet

"Excuse me Son Goku" Goku looked up with a half a hot dog sticking out of his mouth at Tien who was now dressed in a hanfu robe like Chioatzu Goku spit out what wasn't in his mouth and said hello

"were you going to finish that" Chioatzu asked Tien lightly swatted him on the head and bowed to Lily and James "please forgive my temple brother he doesn't always think before he speaks"

"Oh it's quite alright" Lily said offering Chioatzu food that hadn't been in a saiyans mouth Chioatzu was about to eat it but after a look from Tien he bowed his head "thank you for the food"

Lily and James laughed at the little psychic and Tien looked at Goku "I came to ask you a question"

"Ok but I'm not all that smart" Goku said "why did you fight today"

Goku smiled "that's easy fighting is fun"

Tien and Chioatzu were confused "you weren't doing it for honor or a job but because you find fighting fun"

"Of course I do fighting a new opponent and seeing how you measure up is the greatest" Goku said sincerely

"I take it your students of the Crane Hermit" James asked Tien nodded "he's a good fighter one of the best in the world but he's not a good teacher you should try to find your own way"

"where should we begin" Tien asked James shrugged "I don't know but wherever you go I wish you the best"

Tien and Chioatzu looked at each other before nodding "thank you" Tien said Chioatzu floated up onto his shoulders and they walked away

"Hey Tien" Goku called Tien looked back at Goku "let's fight again one day"

"Hey Chioatzu I'd love to fight you to" Ruby said "but learn mental math first"

Tien nodded and Chioatzu waved before they continued on their way

"mental math" Goku asked his sister Ruby laughed "right you were unconscious I'll explain on the way home ok big brother"

Goku nodded "Ok it's not like I'm going anywhere"

Harry held back from saying anything and remembered Myrtles words he was going to enjoy his time with Goku but he was going to keep him alive no matter what

Demona put a ring on her right ring finger it was similar to the one Cortez wore but her stone was red with the kanji for vermillion painted on she walked over where Cortez was waiting

The Muay Thai master was praying facing the beach she thought of interrupting him but he finished and stood up

"did you get it" he asked Demona pulled from her cape a black book with a green hand on the cover "is it real"

"Thorbien seemed to think so for such a powerful dark wizard it was child's play to replace the tome with a fake"

"assuming that one is real others besides Leader could have figured out Thorbien Shetan recruits fighters from this tournament"

Demona smiled "well I'll just have to test it" she opened the book a pale green light shone off the pages "Hogwarts will be a good testing grounds"

Cortez shrugged "none of the destructive spells Hogwarts is to be left unharmed"

"there are other ways of destruction especially if this is the Tome of Piccolo" Demona said

"If it's the actual Tome"

"that's why we're testing it Cortez" Demona said before both vanished in a cloud of dark smoke leaving nothing but scorch marks on the sand where they once stood

And this is where the chapter ends I hope it was worth the wait until next time


	12. Chapter 12

There's a whole lot of reviews and three chapters left of Goku and the prisoner of Azkaban counting this one

Now let's get on with it

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

The Potters had arrived home Hedwig flew to Harry rubbing her self against his head "hey girl got something for me"

Hedwig gave Harry's finger an affection nip before dropping a copy of the prophet

Harry picked up the paper and the headline was Naruto's smiling face

 **Muggle escapes Ministry**

"What the" Harry said reading the article apparently Naruto had escaped from ministry custody with three accomplices who had defeated the security team there was quote from Lucius Malfoy saying he'd offer a giants weight in gold to whoever recaptured the escaped fifth year

"It's just one of those years isn't it" Harry asked aloud while Goku laughed reading the article "I bet the ministry's even more ashamed that a Hufflepuff got away from them"

The rest of the break was uneventful for Harry as he walked into the great hall "admit it Hermione that cat's a menace"

"Kahn is not a menace and he didn't eat your lazy old rat" Hermione snapped

The two friends were arguing around the couch Hermione holding her tiny tiger

"What's going on" Harry asked Ron walked over his hand covered in blood "there was blood all over my bed and it's" Ron said pointing at Kahn "fur it ate my Scabbers"

"Don't be ridiculous Kahn wouldn't eat your stupid rat Ronald there are other cats in the house"

"but yours is the only one that's orange plus it kept looking at Scabbers with the hungry eyes"

"He wouldn't do that"

"Hermione it's a tiger not a baby"

"Enough" Harry yelled out stopping the argument Harry didn't yell often and when he did it tended to get peoples attention "Ron we'll look for Scabbers maybe he's hiding"

"Exactly Ronald"

"Hermione enough from you too Goku is right Kahn is a tiger it maybe tiny but he's still a tiger and tigers are hunters so he could have eaten scabbers"

Hermione huffed and left Harry waved his hand at Ron "come on we'll go check the dorm"

"Are you sure Scabbers would come to the kitchen" Ron asked Harry after searching the dorms and not finding him Harry thought maybe he got hungry and headed to the kitchen

"Not sure but we're going to look anyways" Harry replied heading to the kitchen it was by the Hufflepuff dorms at least he thought they were

"Oh puffleskin and wimbleworts" Professor Trelawney said drunkenly holding onto a bottle of sherry walking towards them

"Professor Trelawney" Ron asked "what are you doing here"

"Oh hello Percy"

"I'm Ron Professor" Ron corrected Professor Trelawney waved him off "yes yes of course you are Gred" she said before looking at Harry her eyes widened and she stumbled back falling on her bum

"the fates be praised Harry Potter selfhim" she said standing "self him him self him elf oh an elf how lovely" she said kicking her barefoot up and offering it to Harry "pleased to meet you Mr. Potter"

Harry and Ron stared dumbly "well don't just stand there like statues shake it" Harry was confused but went with it shaking the divination professor's foot

She put it down and picked up her purse full of Sherry the elves really should cut her off at some point when she stumbled into Harry knocking them both over

"The time has come" she said in a ghostly voice that wasn't her own

"Brother of earth must save brother of sky tonight or the white king will stand unopposed

Armies crumble planets shake an unsung hero's sacrifice

Tonight blood will fight blood Stag will fight Doe

The dead shall breathe and the pack will grow

The time has come" Professor Trelawney said shaking her head and standing up "oh my where am I ten points to Gryffindor" she mutters before walking off leaving in her wake a very confused Harry and Ron

"what the bloody hell was that" Ron asked "was that was that a prophecy"

"I don't know Ron I really don't know" Harry said "come on let's get to the kitchen"

Halfway there Ron and Harry bumped into Hagrid "Arry Ron good teh see ya" Hagrid said pulling something out of his pocket

"Scabbers" Ron said taking the rat "I foun teh little guy hidin in me shed recognized em righ away I did poor little guy w'as scared half teh death"

"Thanks Hagrid" Ron said before Harry elbowed him "come on we have to go apologize"

"To who" Ron asked

"To Hermione you prat now come on" Harry said Ron looked down at Scabbers guiltily before running after Harry though why was there blood on his bed if it wasn't Scabbers

Harry and Ron were halfway to Gryffindor tower when they heard growling come from behind them "Ron" Harry said

"Yeah Harry"

"Please tell me that was your stomach" Ron shook his head both of them turned to see a snarling black dog

"Harry that's a grim" Ron said Harry nodded his mum used to scare him with stories of the grim when he misbehaved "shall we run for our lives"

"Uh huh" Harry and Ron turned on their heels and ran the grim barked loudly and followed them Harry and Ron ran faster "split up" Harry ordered

Ron nodded and went left Harry went right the Grim growled at Harry before it turned left

"Oh no Ron" Harry said turning around and pulling out his wand "Stupefy" Harry called casting the stunning spell the grim leapt to the side and kept running Harry growled and fired a Ki blast

The Grim ran up the side of the wall and leapt down towards Ron "that's no ordinary Dog"

The Grim landed kneeling down the pounce Scabbers squeaked and Ron stepped back Harry charged wand blazing the Grim dodged Harry's charge and then leapt hitting Harry in the side knocking him into the wall

Harry groaned and got up "Harry" Ron called Harry looked to see the Grim dragging Ron by his feet down the hall

"Ron" Harry called getting to his feet and running

"Harry" Hermione called running up to him "I was studying when I heard you shouting what's going on"

"A grim Hermione a grim attacked Ron"

"Harry the grims aren't real"

"Hermione a dog is dragging Ron away and you want to argue about whats real and whats not"

"good point" Hermione said running by a window she looked out and saw them outside

"Harry look" Harry did somehow the grim had gotten outside and was now dragging Ron to the Whomping willow

"Bloody hell" Harry cursed "we'll never make it down in time"

"We'll have to jump" Hermione suggested Harry looked at her with wide eyes "who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger"

"Just shut up and jump" Hermione ordered and Harry complied no wonder Goku was scared of her

Harry and Hermione jumped out the window rolling when they hit the ground Harry winced wiping blood from a new cut on his forehead Harry helped Hermione up and they kept running

"After all this I plan on having a new dog skin jacket" Hermione said Harry moving slightly away from the angry muggleborn

When they got close to the tree the branches shook and got ready to swing but Hermione is not in a good move

So unlike in the movie where they ended getting swung around by the branches and knocked into the knot hole or the book where crookshanks tapped the tree and it freezes

Our ever knowledgeable witch pulled out her wand "Arresto Momentus" she casted a blue wave of magic hit the tree stopping it in its tracks "move" Hermione said pushing Harry into the hole

Walking through the tunnel through mud dark and spider webs oh ron must be terrified they climbed up a stairway into a house filled with dust

"The shrieking shack" Hermione said looking around them "it's supposed to be the most haunted building in England"

"Then where are the ghosts" Harry asked the house creaked and shook "let's not find out"

Harry and Hermione followed the paw prints but something seemed odd to Harry there were boot prints they were older and dusty but they were still there

Harry and Hermione walked into what might have been a bedroom for the Tasmanian devil given the destruction to the furniture and walls

"Ha ha Harry Hermione" Ron said he was in a corner his leg was bloody and mangled having been dragged through a castle the grounds and finally into this shack

"Ron oh my god" Hermione said going to rush over "no don't come any closer it's a trap he's here he's the grim he's an animagus"

Out of the shadows stepped a haggard looking man wearing a prison uniform that looked like it had seen better days with the shirt unbuttoned the symbol of Pluto the roman god of death tattooed upon the flesh over his heart

"Harry Potter" Hermione pushed Harry behind her and pulled out her wand "you won't touch him murderer"

"Get out of the way girl there is unfinished business"

"NEVER" Hermione yelled out an aura of Ki formed around her "bombard- before Hermione could finish a small ball of Ki hit her and sent her flying

"Hermione" Harry asked so he did have an accomplice Harry turned his eyes to where the blast had come from out walked a woman with short black hair wearing what looked like a dark pink one piece suit under a white and black chest plate white boots and a brown furry belt finished off the outfit

"Did you kill her" Sirius asked "please that was tap if she died she died"

Harry got angry and charged appearing in the air he formed a red ball of Ki in one hand and threw a punch something furry grabbed his wrist and she punched him making Harry gasp before the furry thing pulled him hitting a wall Harry groaned and looked to see something that made him shudder

"Impossible" Ron said "It can't be you can't be" Harry said Ron and Harry shuddered it shouldn't be possible the only one left was Goku but Harry and Ron knew the minute they saw the tail

"A saiyan"

Now how's that for a cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed it and give reviews and faves Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 13

Three is supposed to be a magically significant number so it may be a good thing I got three reviews for the last chapter but I wonder if I can get more for this one

Maybe

Maybe not

Oh well it doesn't matter how many I get only that they come now then onwards to chapter twelve or thirteen I may have sort of forgot which

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

"Saiyan is that what you're called Fasha" Sirius asked "you never said anything when I called you a monkey person"

The Saiyan apparently named Fasha waved him off "it didn't bother me so I didn't correct you why are you just standing there get it over with"

"Doesn't your little doohickey tell you we're about to have more company" Sirius said

"My scouter doesn't work here for some reason" Fasha said

Harry got to his feet and was about to blow them away with a ki blast when a hand put his down Harry looked to see the hand connected to professor Lupin the man who spent three months teaching him the Patronus charm

"Professor" Harry said in shock Professor Lupin walked over to Sirius "Padfoot"

"Moony" they said before they embraced "it's been too long"

"Twelve years"

"What the bloody hell is going on" Harry yelled his ki spread through the room making everyone turn to him

"This energy it's so dense"

"Like standing next to you know who"

"this energy is so dense even I can feel it" Fasha said in awe

"Harry we can explain"

Sirius started pacing his fingers twitching "why should we Remus let's just get it over with"

"Sirius he has a right to know what happened you have a right to know"

"I know what happened and I'm done waiting twelve years of waiting" Sirius wailed tears falling down his face "in Azkaban Remus Azkaban after what James said to me"

"I guess I should apologize for that right" James said appearing in the room a cloud of dust around his feet "Padfoot"

"Prongs" Sirius greeted both vanished briefly before their fists clashed the resulting shockwave woke Hermione up and made Harry and Ron eyes widen at the amount of power they were unleashing with just a single clash

They broke apart pacing around each other no longer were James Potter and Sirius Black there now all the three third years could see were two lions circling each other ready to rip the others throat out

But just as suddenly as it began it stopped both were crying as they embraced "Bloody hell" Ron said Harry and Hermione got to their feet and helped him up

"What's going on"

"Harry when your family was attacked Sirius was the first on the scene the minute he left moments later running like a mad dog" Professor Lupin said

"You killed thirteen muggles and peter petigrew with a curse when the DMLE found you were laughing" Hermione said "in the middle of the crater you just stood there laughing"

"No I chased Peter he was the secret keeper I was the bait" Sirius said "not even Dumbledore knew"

"Rubbish" Ron called Sirius dryly chuckled and pointed to his tattoo "you the lass with the mouth Remus say you're the brightest witch of your age care to tell what this is"

"That's the symbol of Pluto the Roman god of death but what does that prove" Hermione asked

Sirius lashed out stabbing his wand through the veins in his wrist red blood flowed out around the wood forming a circle

"I Sirius Orion Black do swear by name by honor by blood that I was not the secret keeper for James Charles Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter or may I die a horrible and most agonizing demise"

For seconds no one moved no one breathed and Sirius was still alive after a minute of silence (usually reserved for the dead) Sirius pulled his wand out of his wrist and Remus did a simple healing charm

"I bear the symbol of Pluto to show friends and enemies alike that I don't fear death" Sirius said "though I'd prefer not to die a virgin"

"The only thing my mum taught that stuck it's not bloody fair no ding ding without the wedding ring"

"Get to the point" Hermione said trying to forget what she just heard

"So the real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew"

"Exactly something we wish someone" Professor Lupin said looking at James "had cared to share with the rest of the group"

James smiled rubbing the back of his head like Goku "hey I may not remember much but I know there was a spy in our midst"

"How Ironic that it's you" Sirius said pointing at Ron "me"

"No not you your rat" Sirius said said rat squirmed out of Ron's squirmed out of Ron's hand and just stood there

"so there is **some Gryffindor** in you Peter" Sirius said "on three" James Professor Lupin and Sirius pulled out their wands and cast a nonverbal spell the rat grew and grew turning into a crying fat man in a weathered suit with blonde hair and brown eyes Peter Pettigrew

"I'm so sorry" Peter sobbed "I'm sorry James I didn't want to honest I didn't"

"what do you mean didn't want to you sold us out to Voldemort I bet you got marked for it" Sirius said reaching for his left sleeve but there was no mark

"what the where is it" Sirius said pulling up the other sleeve but the arm was bare too suddenly Peter stopped crying and grabbed his temples "no no please leave me alone pleeeease" he wailed before his eyes began to bleed

"Peter" James gasped out

"Please Prongs Moony Padfoot my old friends" he cried out before he fell to his knees holding to his stomach he looked up at them with glowing red eyes "run" Peter looked like an invisible force punched him in the face he winced and closed his eyes

"Peter" Professor Lupin asked Peter stood up and looked at them with red eyes black tome rotating around the pupil

"Ah it's so good to be back" a voice said coming out of Peter that wasn't his own he cracked his shoulder and looked at them

"Greetings everyone I am Madara"

"What the devil are you" Sirius asked "what did you do to Wormtail"

Peter/Madara seemed to be thinking about it "in person nothing recently there was what happened thirteen years ago when I took control of him and spilled his guts to Voldemort"

"you're the reason Voldemort attacked" James roared "why"

"Do you expect me to say power immortality world conquest or some cliché monologue" Peter/Madara asked "no I did it because it amused me"

"Now do you know what else will amuse me" Peter/Madara asked settling into a stance "watching you all die"

The possessed wizard charged clotheslining Sirius and James and making them fly Remus rushed forward swinging a hammer fist at his blindside but he ducked under it and hit him with an uppercut that sent him through the ceiling the floor above and the roof

Peter/Madara then turned to Fasha "I've never danced with a saiyan shall we begin Mademoiselle" Fasha roared and charged throwing a devastating two punches followed by a hook kick to grab Peter/Madara by the neck

Peter/Madara parried the fists ducking under the kick he got under her center of gravity and removed it making her fly through the air Peter/Madara then pulled out his wand

"Crucio" he called casting the unforgivable on the saiyan making her roar in pain and collapse writhing on the ground

Harry charged this person ghoul THING had possessed a friend made him kill people and betray his family and now he was doing it again he tackled Peter/Madara making him lose the focus he had on the spell

Peter/Madara backhanded Harry before glaring at him with his red eyes making Harry subconsciously activate his own red and green glared at each other and Peter/Madara laughed

"You're lucky I don't go all out on children" he said "but in four years I'll save a dance for you"

Peter/Madara then flew through the air Harry got to his feet "Ron stay here I'm going to see if I can help"

"Are you mental we're not in the same weight class as your parents let alone that guy?"

"He's my dad Ron I've gotta try" Harry said his bloodline mutation still active

Peter/Madara had landed just as the three unpossessed Marauders had regrouped in the forest between the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade

"Now let's see three fully trained wizards against little old me" Peter/Madara said "so do we start dancing now"

"Remus cover us" James said

"Right"

James and Sirius vanished two trails of kicked up dust flew towards Peter/Madara James appearing on his left and Sirius on his right both hit him with a ascending hammer fist that sent him flying

"Onward Blitzen" Sirius said to James said potter rolled his eyes before his legs changed becoming longer thinner and had cloven hooves where five little piggies should be

James bent down and leapt up soaring through the air catching up to Peter/Madara "Hi"

James then hit him with an kick showing just how strong those hooves were changing his opponents flight path from up to the right James bent back and like a spring launched after flying as fast as a cruise missile

Down below Sirius's legs had changed into those of a dogs and he had dog legs for arms with human hands at the ends running as fast as James was flying through the tree's Sirius ran so fast he ran **up** a tree that was in his way he leapt back intercepting Peter/Madara and kicked down at the same time James punched up creating a devastating shockwave with Peter/Madara at the epicenter sending him flying forward crashing to the ground

James and Sirius flew back "Sorry Peter" James said holding up his hand a red Ki ball formed

Sirius flew next to him and held up his own ball

"Roaring lions" James and Sirius called firing two beams that merged into one beam that flew towards Peter/Madara

The man looked up and smiled before he held up his wand "Protego Maxima" he called casting a shield charm that disintegrated the beam

"That spell takes three people how did he cast it"

"I'm curious how you're partially transforming into your animagus forms" Peter/Madara said before putting the tip of his wand in front of his mouth

"But not enough for me to let you live Incendio Annihilatio Maxima" he called breathing on his wand creating a fire storm that expanded into a wall of fire that roared towards them burning everything in sight

James and Sirius flew back retreating but the fire wall still flew towards them James and Sirius landed looking at the fire roaring towards them

"Never thought I'd go like this I figured it'd be because of some crazy broom stunt" James said

"I thought I'd of gotten laid first" Sirius said James put a hand on Sirius's shoulder

"It's not that great" James tried to say seriously but the big stupid grin wouldn't leave his face

"You're lying" Sirius pointed out

"I know but I tried to make you feel better before we went up in flames" the flames were about to descend upon them when they parted like the red sea Remus held up his wand waving it like a lasso over his head

"Honestly must you two be so over dramatic" he joked but it was clear most of his concentration was directed to halting and redirecting such a massive spell

"Well then let's turn it back on him" James said holding up his wand Sirius did too putting them on either side of the flames the three marauders said in unison

"Aquimenti Tiberius" they called water formed a dome around them with a might push the dome expanded into a stream halting the flames where ever they went until they cut a path right back to Peter/Madara

When the fire was fully snuffed out the land was scarred black for two miles forming a crescent shape or if you wanted to get gross a really really big giants toe nail

Peter/Madara looked around slightly impressed "well done but now I'm going to leave"

"Coward stay and fight" Sirius roared at Peter/Madara "let our friend go"

"Oh I won't be doing either and besides I think Professor Lupin is about to lose it after all it is a full moon tonight"

As he began to fly away the full moon decided to rear it's ugly head out from behind the clouds Remus fell to his knees his eyes turned yellow

"Remus come on Remus you can fight this" James said trying to keep the human part of his mind in control

"Yeah your furry little problem is no match for Remus Lupin" Sirius agreed but the change had begun his face became a short snout fur grew and his clothes ripped away until a large wolf with a tuffed tail was left

Sirius and James transformed at once Remus in wolf form smelled them recognizing them as members of his pack he howled happily and rubbed noses with Sirius

Unfortunately this was the scene Harry and Hermione walked in on Remus shifted immediately his fangs bared and he ran towards Harry Sirius tackled him and stood between the two

Peter/Madara having stuck around for a few minutes decided to _educate_ his future opponent on the true meaning of the world and formed a ball of ki in his hand aimed towards James

"No" Peter said grabbing his left arm with his right "I won't let you hurt them again"

"Stop resisting you fool" Madara said holding up his arm "what did resisting get you last time instead of killing your friend he rotted in Azkaban"

"And I'll atone for that but not before I stop you" Peter said moving the arm he had control of unfortunetly Madara fired the Ki blast

Remus stopped fighting with Sirius when he saw the red blast heading towards the girl he ran forward and before Sirius could stop him pounced with the girl's shoulders in his fangs he pulled her away from the blast

"Ahhh" Hermione yelled in pain grabbing her arm "Hermione" Harry yelled his dark ki subconsciously activated he fired a purple beam towards where the blast had come from

Madara wanted and tried to dodge but Peter held firm locking his legs in place "you fool you'll die"

"As a Marauder not a slave" Peter said in his voice before the beam hit him "thank you Harry you're as kind as your mother and as strong as your father" Peter Pettigrew Marauder order of the phoenix member and loyal pet of the Weasley family died leaving nothing left of his body

Harry's dark Ki vanished and his eyes returned to normal he looked down at Hermione the veins around her wound had become black and she was writhing in pain

"No this is my fault Hermione I'm sorry"

The Dementors flew towards the area sensing their quarry and so much negative emotions it was a feast waiting to be devoured but they stopped mid air a new scent upon them yes

The scent of death they would feed on the hairless monkey his soul would be the greatest of meals they changed forsaking their assigned prey for a more delicious meal

Son Goku

And that is chapter thirteen the Penultimate chapter which means second to last now you know the drill and I'll see you next time


	14. Chapter 14

As it was once said by Rafiki _I think_

 **It is time**

Time for the finale of Goku and the prisoner of Azkaban

Goku and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Goku had been in the great hall when the castle shook Goku's protective instincts kicked in as he flew over the evacuating students but Goku's vision became blurry and he crashed Goku pulled himself up but he fell again to his knees

"No not now" Goku cursed he should still have time he was supposed to have till summer why was the seal acting up now Goku using the wall for support pulled himself up there were massive energy sources fighting and they were getting closer to the castle

"I've got to get up" Goku cursed pulling himself to his feet he broke into a slow run he had to protect the castle

Goku made it onto the grounds when the grass became coated in frost and Goku felt his negative emotions rising to the surface

"Why am I not surprised" Goku said flipping onto the roof behind him nearly slipping on the roof tiles and falling in his condition before he slipped into the turtle school stance

"If you want to fight me then come at me"

The Dementors screeched and flew at him Goku flipped back dodging the first attack he then flew up flying as high as he could into the air the Dementors flew faster and faster surrounding him

Goku knew he was in trouble so he formed a ball of Ki in his hand and fired another after it creating an explosion of light the Dementors winced and Goku flew away towards the forbidden forest

Goku's stomach erupted with a fresh wave of pain and Goku fell of course crashing through a tree and another tree a third tree a rock and finally a lake

Goku floated across the surface before he could get out of the water it froze over as the Dementors flew towards him there might as well have been a sign that said _Free lunch_ given his position

Before the Dementors could steal his soul a massive Ki filled the air gravity increased shattering the ice Goku tried to swim but this Ki was so powerful he couldn't command his body to do as much as bend his toe

An unnatural wind blew through the air swirling the lake sending Goku flying before the Dementors could pursue the wind changed paths swirling around them squeezing tighter and tighter blowing up wards sending the Dementors somewhere into the trees

All but one this one was acting like the leader of the pack and had stayed back letting it's comrades be taken away to whatever fate awaited them and flew towards Goku grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to a tree

The Dementor opened it's mouth and began to feed Goku could feel himself get weaker sadder more compliant with the feeding

Harry ran forward this is what he saw having followed Goku's energy he didn't know what happened to the other Dementors and didn't care he held out his wand and aimed it at the Dementor remembering his lessons about the Patronus with professor Lupin

 _Flashback_

Harry fell back he had been trying for twenty minutes to use the Patronus charm against the boggart pretending to be a Dementor Professor Lupin sat down next to him offering him a bottle of butter beer

"No thank you" Harry said

"No offense taken considering your previous professors I'd of been disappointed if you had taken the drink"

"What am I doing wrong" Harry asked Professor Lupin thought about it "you have the power but something seems to be holding you back"

"Like what"

"well the patronus charm is powered by memory a positive memory if your mind is weighed with negative thoughts it won't work"

"So what can I do" Harry asked "if this were a battle I'd tell you what many others would and what my professor told us there is nothing in a battle but you your opponent and the people around you"

 _End flashback_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry yelled the silver mist of the patronus charm emerged from his wand taking the shape of a powerful stag it charged towards the Dementor batting it away with it's antlers Goku fell to the ground with a thud looking up he said one word before falling into unconsciousness

"father"

Harry looked at the Stag "huh it does look like dad" he said before he fell over too never seeing the muscle bound form of Professor Jordan running to them with a scroll with James in tow

Harry and Goku woke up in unison both screaming their heads off "Am I dead" Harry asked

"no the afterlife had a giant red guy and a gross dead thing" Goku said feeling his heart beating in his chest stronger than it had been in months "hey I'm not dead"

A dog barked at them and Madame Pompfrey shook her head "I may not be able to get you out but that doesn't mean you can disturb my patients"

"why can't you get him out" Goku asked not being familiar with the dog like Harry was

"I tried every time I tried shooing it away it just comes back dodges my spells the time I tried stunning the thing"

Harry stifled a laugh when the dog stuck his tongue out at the matron when she wasn't looking

"well according to the notes from professor Jordan your new seal Mr. Son is fully inlaid _also_ the next time you hide your medical problems from me well I have wanted to gain experience with injection"

"Needles" Goku yelled in fear leaping into the air but a spell knocked him down before he could fly away "there's also your stunted growth though I'm pleased to see you've grown a third of an inch with the new seal in place"

"I'm growing" Goku asked going from fear to happy in seconds "yahoo I won't be a shrimp anymore"

"Your growth will never be what it was supposed to be but you will be at least five foot three by the time you stop growing"

"Five foot three" Goku said "gah I'll be as short as Napoleon"

"Actually he was Five foot six" Madame Pompfrey said before leaving the brothers alone Harry threw a pillow at the depressed Goku

"you do anything like that again and I'll tell Hermione"

No matter how afraid of needles he was it paled in comparison to the wrath of Hermione Granger

"you wouldn't"

"Oh believe me brother I would" Harry said making sure Goku knew not to do it again Sirius was laughing his doggy head off on the inside of course a dog laughing would raise one to many eyebrows

The next day there were Slytherin colors hanging from the great hall mixed with the orange banners of the turtle school the kanji for turtle hung proudly next to the Slytherin snake

Professor Dumbledore stood proudly at his pedestal "you maybe wondering about the decorations I found myself wondering as how the turtles weren't being eaten by the snakes"

This got many laughs from the students "but to somber matters first it is with a heavy heart that Professor Gohan Son has departed for the next great adventure having fought off and trapping the Dementors who broke from the ministry and invaded the castle last night"

Many students looked upset the professors looked down to many had found the old man a respectable colleague and a good friend

"Gohan Son was a warrior above warriors and posthumously will be granted the Excalibur Cross"

Many students were applauding "what's that" Harry asked Hermione

Other students were asking the same thing to their friends and neighbors "The Excalibur Cross is awarded for actions above and beyond what was asked it's the highest honor any ministry can give it hasn't been rewarded since Professor Dumbledore in 1945"

"Also in honor of professor Son we will be serving his favorite dish in a moment but another equally important announcement also last night Sirius Black was captured by none other than our very own Professor Snape"

Snape bowed his head slightly the greasy haired man had a small cut on his face but looked otherwise unharmed "Sirius Black has been sent to his new cell in Azkaban as of this morning"

Harry was confused he had saw Sirius in dog form most of the morning before he left with his dad

"And now for bravery and action let us celebrate" Professor Dumbledore said as food appeared and the students dug in

Looking up at Hogwarts from the shore of the black lake Demona had appeared opening the supposed Tome of Piccolo "now to see if you are the actual tome"

She flipped through the pages and once again the green light of the pages illuminated her features

The witch began rifling through the pages searching for the right spell

"no no certainly not that one ah ha here's one" Demona said finding an ideal spell that wouldn't destroy Hogwarts she held up her wand aiming it at the castle

"Ha Ku Mi Na Ro Do Sa Me Mi Do Torah Qu Ai Me Ah No Ha Ku Yo No Ma Ho U Piccolo" she chanted green light surged over her wand and the sky above swilred with newly formed dark clouds

"Tu Ah Me So Ro Na Do Ku Ha Qu Ai To Yo No Mahou Ku Piccolo" she called again the clouds changed color and green light surged down hitting Hogwarts Demona turned around

She'd read about the chaos in Tomorrow's Prophet

"Speaking of Prophets I have to go meet Master Tom to deal with Thorbien" she said with a laugh vanishing from the grounds

The feast while not lively was going well it was a somber occasion mixed with a celebration like someone getting married and having a funeral on the same day

Nearly Headless Nick floated around aimlessly through the great hall when he saw the ceiling change "odd wasn't it sunny a moment ago"

Then a green light hit him but not just him every ghost suddenly felt the green light and a feeling many had forgotten since their deaths

Pain

Moaning Myrtle was well moaning when she crashed into the Gryffindor Table the fat friar was spiraling through the air with the grey lady trying to get away from the painful light

The Bloody Baron grit his teeth but otherwise showed no sign he even felt any of the pain

When suddenly the green light filled the room blinding everyone Harry when the light cleared the ghosts were gone in their place was flesh and blood clothed in the clothes of their death days

The Ghosts of Hogwarts were alive

Ron summed up the situation with two words "Bloody Hell"

The Hanging Gardens one of the seven wonders of the ancient world and built by King Nebekenezer for his homesick queen was the gathering place for Gods Saber the dark cult lead by the Murderer of Mecca Thorbien Shetan

The group was gathered atop the highest garden around a long table the white marble and lush plants (restored by magic) made those gathered around the table feel they were in the ancient past

Each of the men wore white linen robes with gold lining a white turban and a head scarf covering their faces sitting at the head of the table was of course Thorbien Shetan

His outfit was different from the rest he wore a lions skin like a cape over black robes with a red sash sitting at his feet were snakes befitting the name snake devil (Thorbien Shetan transalted into English)

Both were the size of Boa's with black scales a red tribal pattern went down their backs

The man himself had a rich tan skin a widows peak and slicked back black hair with dark eyes that seemed to pierce the souls of his subordinates

Salam Alaikum "my friends" he told his subordinates who returned the Islamic greeting with "Waalaikum Salam"

"This land is Gods land it was the land of his prophets Adam Abraham Moses Jesus Muhammad peace and blessings be upon him"

The others nodded "We have shown our people the sickening ways of the western unbelievers with our muggle pawn Sadam dealing with the Western dogs the ministries of Iraq Afghanistan Syria and Israel will be open to attack and we shall strike these rats like their natural predator the serpent"

The snakes hissed "quickly"

"quietly"

"And without mercy"

Many cheered before the garden rumbled and shook another of Shetan's wizards apparated kneeling before him

"My lord we are under attack on all sides"

"Impossible the Aurors are still disorganized with their headquarters being bombed" Shetan chuckled sometimes Americans did what he wanted without him lifting a finger

"No my lord they are not aurors from the east come men in golden quilts with feathers with crystal skulls on their faces"

Shetan raised a brow they sounded like the Tenochtitlan priests a dark wizard group from South America

"From the east they wear muggle military uniforms but they fight like werewolves before the full moon

North Korean Special forces what kind of alliance was going on here

From the west they wear black bandana's over their heads and gold robes"

The Immortali

"Impossible the Immortali do not work with others certainly not those you have mentioned"

"but that is not the worse from the north come Dementors"

Shetan cursed his snakes flanked him "Miriam" he roared the only woman at the group though you could only tell she was by her figure rose from her chair and bowed her head

"Deal with the Dementors Khalid the South Achmed the East Bilal the West do not fail me"

"It is not hard to fail you Shetan" a aristocratic voice said Shetan looked to see a new man in his seat

He was young seventeen eighteen at the most with white skin and dark hair and eyes dressed in a muggle suit

"who are you and why are you here"

"oh quite simple I have taken command of your forces"

"Ha Sehareth Musato" Shetan commanded in parseltongue his snakes attacked

"Seharut Eheths Sarats" the boy said the snakes stopepd "quite impressive training your snakes to obey parseltongue to bad for you" he snapped his fingers and men in black cloaks with red clouds appeared around the perimter of the garden

"I am stronger Dark Wizards are weak fighting for whatever scraps not even taking advantage of the true power of Dark Magic like cowards they avoid the power they are fools for there is no light or dark there is only power and those brave enough to take it"

"Voldemort" Shetan said "I met him once he said those exact words you are Voldemort"

He nodded "you are correct but you are also incorrect" he said standing up he killed three of Shetans men

"I was once Lord Voldemort now I am something else something greater of Marvel of Dark magic already your pitiful forces your gods saber have seen merley a fraction of my alliances strength"

"Alliance only a fool works with others"

Riddle held up a hand and Shetan felt the life be squeezed out of him like one of his snakes coiled around his neck "the only fool is you I give you an option join me like Cuervo and her Tenochtitlan priests or like Kim Jong Il and Hector Posada of the Immortali die like a dog and be forgotten like a dog"

"we will join you" Miriam said bowing her head the rest of those still living bowed as well "you are clearly a force to be reckoned with my lord" Miriam said again Bilal Khalid and Achmed Shetans Lietennants bowed to him as well

Riddle looked to Shetan "well Thorbien it seems your subordinates have made their choice for you for now there is left only three words for you Demona"

Demona nodded Shetan recognized her as Lady Phantom "avada kedavra" she called killing the dark wizard with ease

"Cortez before you return to Madara signal the men to return to base the battle is won"

Cortez nodded "yes sir" he said before he and the rest of Akatsuki vanished all but Demona

"orders my lord"

"Head to Azkaban I wish to have an audience with this Sirius Black"

And that's the chapter and that's the story I make no promises for the fourth book but it will be out soon until then


End file.
